Our Hope
by Weasleymum
Summary: The Final Battle has been fought and the Light has prevailed. But at what cost? Is hope enough? Can love really save us all?


Our Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; it all belongs to Jo (Bless her!)

Harry watched through tired bloodshot eyes as Ron continued to pace St. Mungo's hallway. The sound of his feet slapping the tiled floor reverberated eerily through the corridor. A barrage of muffled distressed voices reached Harry's ears, making him tear himself away from his vigil over Ron. The entire Weasley clan , the Grangers, and other Order members were making their way down the hall. Harry rose to fend them off, knowing Ron would not be able to say the words….

"Harry!" Ginny rushed into his arms, her dirty face fearful and tear-streaked. He held her tightly, thanking whomever was listening that she was alive and unharmed for the millionth time that night. She held him just as tightly, as if afraid he would vanish if she let go. Her eyes darted to Ron who had not stopped his relentless pacing, or stopped to acknowledge their presence.

"Harry?" Anne Granger's voice snapped him back to attention. "Wh-where's Hermione? She's not…she isn't-?"

Harry looked at the frightened faces before him. He swallowed the lump in his throat . "We … we don't know. They said … they said it didn't look good," he answered, his voice cracking.

Mrs. Granger collapsed into sobs against her shocked husband while Molly Weasley fell hard into a chair overcome by her own tears as a glassy -eyed Arthur Weasley knelt beside her. Ginny's eyes were bright, tears flowing freely down her cheeks as she choked in barely a whisper, "But Harry, wh-what about…the baby?"

Harry's tears overcame him now too. The baby … his Godchild…his and Ginny's…Ron and Hermione's precious child. What a shock it had been to them all those months ago. He remembered the day Hermione had finally told them….

"_Something is wrong, Harry! I know it! She won't talk to me," Ron said anxiously as he settled on the sofa in the drawing room of Grimmauld Place, where they were currently living. Harry sighed and put_

down the notes he was looking over. Meeting Ron's nervous eyes he simply stated, "I know."

"So, what are we going to do?"

Harry considered him for a moment. A bit too sharply he asked, "Are you sure you didn't do anything?"

"Yes!" Ron insisted, rising to begin his relentless pacing. "Things have actually been really great but lately… God, Harry! What if she doesn't love me anymore?"

Harry snorted. "I think the fact that she broke into tears yesterday when you brought her that daisy safely dismisses that possibility." He thought for a minute. "We need Ginny."

Ron's eyes brightened momentarily, and then dimmed. "Can we get her here?"

"Sure, it's Easter break…your parents are in Romania. I'll work it out. It's our best bet. It's probably a girl thing after all."

Ron smirked, "And of course you wouldn't mind seeing Ginny, now that all the horocruxes have been destroyed."

Harry shook his head, "I never asked her to wait for me Ron, it wouldn't have been fair. And we still have to hunt down Riddle and there's still Nagini…that could takes years. But I -I still love her and if she isn't with someone--"

"You know she's not Harry," Ron interrupted.

"IF she still loves me," he continued, "seeing her again would give me…something to fight for , y'know?" he finished, his cheeks burning.

Ron nodded solemnly, "Yeah, I know mate. I know."

Harry clapped him on the back. "Don't worry ,mate. If anyone can get Mione to talk, it's Gin."

Ginny arrived a few days later and sent Ron and Harry away for the day to be with Hermione whose moodiness and pallor had only seemed to worsen. After trying uselessly to distract Ron, Harry drug him home to see how Gin had fared with Hermione. The boys were alarmed when they found the girls in the Drawing Room. Hermione was huddled on the sofa, knees to her chest, sobbing uncontrollably while Gin drew comforting circles on her back. Harry gently cleared his throat and Hermione looked up, frightened, only to dissolve into tears once again .

Ron surged forward with an angry glare at Ginny. "THIS is helping, Gin?"

Ginny returned the glare. "Ron," she spoke gently, "Hermione has something to tell you and she's a bit afraid of how'll you'll react."

Ron went to sit on the coffee table in front of Hermione. "Please, Luv, you can tell me anything. I only want to help. Please, Mione."

Hermione continued to cry, refusing to met their eyes. Harry spoke softly, "Please, Mione. You're scaring us." He shared a glance with Ginny. As if reading his mind, she asked quietly, "Hermione, do you want Harry and I to leave?"

"NO!" her voice cracked. "Please stay!" She took a few deep breaths and slowly looked up at Ron who was steadfastly holding her hand. "I'm-I'm…pregnant," she stammered, her voice barely audible.

Ron hand dropped from hers instantly. Shocked, he rose from the table, running a shaky hand through his fiery hair. He turned away, breathing heavily, as if to collect himself. Hermione's head dropped to her knees again. "My fault….Sorry …So Sorry! I'm so stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She mumbled through broken sobs.

Harry rushed forward to collect her in a firm embrace. "Hermione, no," he choked , hating what she was saying. "Don't say those things. They aren't true!"

"But they are..! I messed up the stupid charm…I must have. We're in the middle of a war for God's sake… I've ruined both our lives!" she sobbed. "Oh, Ron, I'm so sorry!"

"RON!" Ginny's sharp tone seemed to snap Ron back to the present. He hurriedly went back to Hermione and knelt before her. Gently, he lifted her chin to meet his eyes. He was smiling. "Mione, a baby … OUR baby," he said softly, kissing her hands.

"Ron," Hermione sniffed, "we cannot have a baby now!"

"We are, Mione," Ron said gently. "And I promise you, it's going to be okay."

"But," she sputtered , "I-I can't do this!"

"You can , Mione. You can do anything."

Harry glanced at Ginny who was looking at Ron in amazement. This gentle confident side of Ron was something rarely seen. Usually, Mione was the calm logical one while Ron's emotions took center stage. It was strange to see the roles reversed..

"OKAY!? OKAY!? WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A WAR!!! WE'RE BARELY 19 YEARS OLD! WE'RE NOT MARRIED--"

"Marry me," Ron asked, undisturbed by her tirade. "It's always been you who I wanted to spend my life with. I know the timing is all wrong, but … You're my heart Mione … my soul …I'd be honored to have you as my wife." His gaze never left hers, and he didn't stop his tears. "I love you Mione. I'll always love you."

"Oh, Ron! I love you too, I've always known I'd love your forever, but … I can't ask you to ---"

"I wished for a reason, a reason to hope, " he said suddenly.

"What?"

"That night, after we found the cup, you saw that shooting star and you made us all make a wish. I asked for a reason to hope, to go on. I was so tired, Hermione. I was cold and hungry, and I missed my family. I wanted to give up, so I asked for a sign that we'd win. A reason to believe that there would be a life after all of this. THIS is our reason. I know it. I feel it. It's going to be okay. We are all going to be okay."

He gathered her in his arms and held her tightly. "We're going to be okay."

"Harry!" Ginny's desperate voice snapped him back to the present. "WHAT ABOUT THE BABY?"

Harry looked up at her with sad glassy eyes. Slowly, he shook his head from side to side. Ginny's hand flew to her mouth and she collapsed against him in tears. Molly Weasley's sobs were muffled against Arthur's chest as she clung to him desperately. Everyone was looking at Harry, shocked and sad. Fred turned from them and hit the wall hard only to be pulled into a fierce embrace by Angelina.

"I-I don't understand," choked Mrs. Granger through her tears. "She was supposed to stay in the hospital wing. She promised us she would, for the baby's sake. I don't understand!" she cried.

Mr. Granger's voice was angry. "What the hell was she doing out there?"

Ginny shook her head helplessly. "She figured out that something was wrong with the spell. She had to get to Harry and tell him, tell us."

"WHAT SPELL?"

"A spell!" Harry exploded despite his best efforts to keep his anger under control. This wasn't the Grangers fault. He knew they understood least of all. But the events of the night were making it impossible to stay calm. "A spell she'd been working on since sixth year. Ron and I didn't even know she'd gone to Dumbledore! She only told us a few months ago!"

"Gone to Dumbledore for what?" Fred demanded.

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? SHE FIGURED IT OUT, LIKE ALWAYS! HER AND THAT BLOODY BRILLIANT BRAIN OF HERS! SHE RESEARCHED AND PLANNED AND FOUND A WAY TO SAFE US ALL! ONLY IT DIDN'T WORK! AND NOW SHE IS IN THERE FIGHTING FOR HER LIFE AND THE BABY--"

"Harry! Please, don't ! It isn't your fault! She wouldn't want --" Ginny began but Harry cut her off.

"NO, GIN. DAMMIT! I WAS READY TO DIE TONIGHT! BUT NOT THE BABY! NOT HERMIONE! ALL BECAUSE OF ME! ALL BEAUSE OF THAT GODDAMNED PROPHECY!"

"The prophecy was real?" Bill asked shocked.

Harry sighed and looked at Gin … he couldn't say the words again. She laid a hand on his shoulder and faced her family. Shakily, she recited:

__

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches

Born as the seventh month dies

Born to parents who have thrice defied him

And the Dark Lord will mark him as an equal

And he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not

For one must die at the hand of the other

For neither can live while the other survives. (OOTP.p. 841 A844merican edition J.K. Rowling)

"Oh my God," Fred breathed. "That's what was in the DOM? Unbelievable."

"What does all this have to do with my daughter?" Mr. Granger demanded loudly, clearly at a loss with the situation.

Harry worked to keep his voice even. "She came to me after we found the last horocrux before Nagini. Shortly, after the wedding, actually. Ron had found her notes and she explained to him what she'd been working on. He insisted she bring it up to me. She told me what she'd come up with, what she'd worked on with Dumbledore and what she'd figured out on her own."

"What exactly did she figure out, Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked gently.

Lupin, the only other person who'd been privy to the details of the plan, stepped forward. Laying a sympathetic hand on Harry's shoulder, he explained. "Hermione understood, as did Dumbledore, that the power Harry possesses is not advance magical skill, but love. Harry's ability to love … his pureness of spirit, sealed by the love of Lily's sacrifice, provided a weapon indestructible even by Vodermort. Harry had already defeated Voldermort with love twice before. Once with Quirrell, the magic sealed in Harry's blood by Lily's sacrifice made it impossible for him to be touched. Touch was enough to destroy Quirrell and keep Vodermort away form Harry."

"And in the DOM," Harry continued, " Voldermort tried to posses me, he tried to goad Dumbledore into killing me, but he couldn't do it. Dumbledore told me he 'couldn't bear to reside in a body so full of the force he so detested.'"(OOTP, p. 844 American edition J.K. Rowling)

Ginny cleared her throat and continued. "Hermione developed a theory …" he paused, trying to think of how to explain. "She reasoned that if Harry could use love as a spell, he could use it to weaken or even kill Voldermort. She developed a way…a spell…to harvest all the good emotions and memories, the love in Harry's life. Then she strengthened it with a bonding potion using the blood of the people Harry loved the most-- Ron, Hermione, and I. All Harry had to do was cast the spell at Voldermort. It opened a connection and poured all the goodness…LOVE… in Harry's life into Voldermort."

"Brilliant," Bill breathed.

"But something went wrong," Ginny continued to the shocked faces before her. "I was with Neville and Luna … we were holding off Lestange and the others when she came running out of the castle. I knew something was wrong. She'd have never risked the baby otherwise. I managed to get to her, and pull her away form the fighting. She told me something had been nagging her about the spell. She'd finally gone to Dumbledore's portrait, and they figured it out." She drew a shaky breath. "The spell wouldn't work unless all of us, the ones whose blood had been added to the potion, cast it together."

Harry laid a hand on Ginny's as her tears began to fall again. "I saw them running toward Ron and I. Hermione was screaming, trying to explain, Ron was yelling at her to go back. Voldermort took the distraction and cast Avada Kedavra at Ron. Snape," Harry drew a shaky breath now, "he was Voldermort's second but, …he stepped forward. He took the curse for Ron. That shocked us all enough to give Hermione enough time to explain we all had to cast the spell together."

"It worked," Harry continued, his voice thick with tears. "Voldermort fell. He was too weak to fight. I-I finished him but Dolohov broke through. His curse hit Hermione and she crumpled. Ron AVed Dolohov and here we are…". He angrily swiped at his tears.

"Wow," George said dully. "You won."

Harry snorted maliciously. "At what cost? My godchild's life? Maybe my sister's?"

"Harry!" Ginny cried. "It wasn't your fault!"

_"I should have never let her get involved. I should have known she'd put herself in harm's way--"_

"DON'T." Ron spoke for the first time. "Harry, just don't." His voice was broken and tired, his eyes full of pain. "She did what she had to do. Would you have expected any less of her? Would she be the Hermione we love if she'd done anything else?"

"I'm so sorry, Ron." Harry laid a hand on his shoulder. Ron seemed to crumple under the contact. With great shuddering breaths he let his head fall against the wall. "I can't lose them both Harry. I can't."

Mr. Weasley came forward to lay a hand on Ron's shoulder. "We're here, Son," he murmured quietly. "We're right here." Harry watched amazed as the family that had taught him the meaning of love gathered around Ron, willing him their strength.

"Mr. Weasley?" a quiet voice questioned gently. They looked up to see a young nurse standing before them.

"Y-Yes?" Ron stammered, hastily wiping his eyes. "My-my wife?"

She smiled at him sympathetically, "Come with me, please." She held up a hand gently as the crowd began to stir. "Just Mr. Weasley. He'll be out to talk to you as soon as possible."

Ron looked back at his family. Harry noticed the way Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, and the twins nodded to him, their jaws set while Ginny, Fleur, and Molly offered him smiles of comfort. Ron took a deep breath and followed the blond nurse down the hall.

Ron walked down the hall searching his heart for any words that might comfort his wife. If, that is, Hermione was -- _No, don't even think that way. She has to be okay. You know you can't live without her. _ Months … how had they come this far in a little more than twelve months. They had fought their feelings for each other, denied them, for so long. Until the night of Bill and Fleur' wedding, when he had finally told her …

'_Incredible, isn't it?' Harry asked as he sat down beside Ron, butterbeer in hand._

'What?' Ron asked distractedly, his eyes on a certain brown -eyed beauty.

'That THAT is our Mione. She's a woman , … a gorgeous grown up women. Have you noticed the eyes on her tonight? How many dances has she had? My big brother instincts are working overtime here. Did you ever think OUR MIONE would pick a dress like THAT?'

The reception was winding down and only Weasleys seemed to remain on the dance floor. Ron was watching George twirl Hermione around the dance floor. The lilac dress she wore clung to every curve and the low neckline emphasized the delicate swell of her luscious breasts. Her curls were cascading carelessly down her bare back. Ron shifted uncomfortably as George innocently tucked one behind her ear and she smiled at him shyly in return. From his side, Harry snorted .

'It doesn't mean anything, y'know.'

'What?'

'Hermione and George. She only has eyes for you, mate. She's been watching you all evening.'

Hermione and George broke apart as the music ended and Harry leaned forward to whisper as soft music began to play. 'Last dance mate.' Then a little more sharply, he added 'Last chance.' Then he rose and whisked Ginny away from Fred unto the dance floor.

Hermione made her way over to the table where he was sitting, politely refusing an offer from another one of Fleur's perfectly blond cousins. She smiled at Ron as she sat down and crossed her tan slender legs. Ron's eyes watched as the hem of her dress rose higher, revealing a bit of smooth creamy thigh. Hermione's legs had always been somewhat of a Gryffindor rallying point in the boys' dorms. After a moment, she noticed his gaze and cleared her throat. He blushed, looking away.

'Having fun?' he asked, struggling to keep his voice even. The blood in his veins were coursing with jealousy, but it was not the time to start a row. They were leaving for the horocrux hunt in the morning.

"Yes,' she answered tentatively, avoiding his eyes.

'Your dance card seems to have been plenty full this evening,' he said through clenched teeth, gripping his butterbeer tightly.

'Ron,' Hermione began exasperatedly.

"Care for one more?' he asked , suddenly standing before her with an outstretched hand. 'Dance with me,' he stated huskily, pulling her to her feet before she could answer. Wordlessly, he led her beyond the dance floor to a place just behind a thicket of trees where the music of the night still filled the air. Slowly, he brought her arms up to link behind his neck and gently placed his arms around her waist. Her brown eyes were locked with his as he began to sway her in time to the music. As if in slow motion, he pulled her close to him, resting his cheek against hers , his eyes closing as he inhaled the soft vanilla scent of her chestnut curls.

\

'You're so beautiful, Mione.'

She said noting, but inched herself closer, letting her head rest against his chest. They swayed to the music for a moment more, when Ron pulled back to look at her. They had stopped dancing, standing there beneath the perfect moonlight in utter silence. Tentatively, Ron raised a shaky hand and traced the outline of Hermione's face, his thumb resting softly on her rosebud lips.

His eyes a storm of desire and fear, his next words were barely a whisper.

'I love you like mad, Mione.'

'Ron?' she asked softly, as if unable to believe the words.

He took a step closer and took both her hands in his. 'I've loved you half my life, Mione. I'm not really sure when it began to change. You were always my best mate. I'd lay down my life for you just as I would for Harry. But, well, we were always different, weren't we? Since that day on the train…since the troll. I knew I couldn't live without you in my life, and when I finally realized I loved you, I knew you'd never feel the same. Why would a brilliant, beautiful witch with the world at her fingertips want boring ordinary Ron Weasley? I convinced myself I could just be your friend, but I can't . I love you too much, want you too much. I ache for you, Mione. I dream of loving you, touching you, being with you in every way. And maybe I'm making a world class fool of myself, but If you give me a chance, I'll spend the rest of my life proofing to you we belong together. Please, Mione. Give me a chance; let me love you."

She was crying, tears running down her face. He hated when she cried. He'd certainly been responsible for enough tears this year. She took a shaky breath, and looked him fiercely in the eyes. 'You stupid git.'

Ron hung his head. 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have --' he began to walk away, but she grabbed his arm and turned him back. 'No, don't go. Please, don't leave me Ron. Don't ever leave me.'

He looked at her closely, seeing the fear etched in her face. 'I won't leave you, Mione. Ever.' He pulled her into his arms. 'I'll always be here. Always.'

'Last year', she sniffed. 'You left me … for her'

Ron heart broke. ' I …I made a mistake. I was stupid, and jealous of you and Krum when I found out you snogged him. It doesn't matter how!' He cut her off when her mouth dropped open in shock. 'I thought you lied to me. I thought I couldn't never compare to HIM. So, I was so hurt and angry and I let my damned temper get the best of me again. Forgive me Mione, but I was so hurt and I tried to make you hurt as much as I did. But, it all backfired. You wouldn't speak to me at all, and you were far more hurt than I imagined. Lavender was like the giant squid; I couldn't get away form her. I was a ruddy coward. I never wanted her, Mione. Never. And I swear I … we…I wasn't with her in any way that mattered. But the whole time I was with her, I was still there, Mione. I was still watching you, taking care of you. I'd never stop taking care of you … never.'

She was looking at him, puzzled, and then it seemed to dawn on her. The many times she'd fallen asleep in the common room, only to wake up covered by a warm blanket. The trays of sandwiches and fruit by her bedside table she assumed from Dobby on the days she'd avoided eating because she couldn't face Ron and Lavender. The 'extra' Christmas present from Ginny she just 'couldn't resist buying . 'You … you… oh. Ron!' She flung herself in his arms. 'I love you. I love you so much. I've loved you since you sacrificed yourself on that damned chess board. I knew then you were someone amazing and brave, and I was lucky, so lucky to have you in my life. '

Ron didn't waste another moment. He crushed his lips down upon hers. It was not a gentle kiss, but one full months and years of hidden desire and unrequited love. He devoured her lips, drunk from their sweet taste. He could kiss her forever. Who was he kidding? Forever wasn't nearly long enough.. _When they finally broke apart, her skin was flushed, and her brown eyes shone with the same desire felt inside._

'Be mine?' he asked gently. 'Forever?'

__

She smiled warmly, and reached up to gently tough her lips to the corner of his mouth. 'Yours.'

"Mr. Weasley, you can go inside" The blond nurse said gently as Ron stopped in front of the door. He nodded weakly. Taking a deep breath, he walked inside. Hermione was lying on the hospital bed, so pale and small and STILL.

"Mr. Weasley?" He turned to see an older woman holding out a hand to him. He took it tentatively.

"I'm Healer Blake."

"My-my wife?" Ron asked frightened.

"Is going to be fine … just fine."

Ron crumpled, his shoulders shaking with joyful sobs. Healer Blake laid a arm across his shoulders. "We almost lost her but, well, I don't suppose I need to tell you. Your wife is a fighter. She refused to let go. She'll need a slow recovery and much rest, but she will be fine. She has everything to live for after all."

Ron looked up at the healer a bit confused. He thought it an odd thing to say after what they'd lost. "Thank you."

"No, Mr. Weasley, thank you. If it hadn't been for you, your sister, Mr. Potter, and your wife … THANK YOU. Now, go see your wife." She smiled, giving him a gentle push.

Ron walked over to the bed and sat down quietly. Reaching a hand out, he brushed a runaway curl from Hermione's eyes. They fluttered opened and she blinked a few times as she focused on her husband.

"R-Ron," she choked reaching for his hand.

"Shhh, Mione. It's okay. I'm here. I'm right here." He gripped her hands tightly.

She looked up at him then with glassy eyes. A tear fell from her eye and Ron reached up to catch it with the pad of his thumb. "Don't cry, Mione. It's okay." _'No, it is not okay!_ his mind screamed.

"The baby--"she choked.

"Shhh, Mione. Shhh, it's okay. We can have another--" His voice betrayed him. He couldn't even get out the words. Horrible gut wrenching sobs coursed his body. Ashamed of his own weakness, of his inability to be strong for her, he hung his head. He felt Hermione's soft fingers reach up to his chin and lift it slowly to meet her eyes.

"Mione," he choked helplessly.

"Ron, "she began, "don't you want to meet our baby?"

Ron's eyes widened. The healer's words came back to him…_everything to live for…_ the nurse's soft smile. "Mione?"

The nurse who'd come to fetch him form the hallway gently cleared her throat. Ron turned to see her holding a small bundle in a yellow blanket. "Would you like to hold your daughter, Mr. Weasley?'

"My-my daughter?"

The nurse smiled and nodded as she gingerly placed the tiny bundle into Ron's waiting arms.

"Hermione, oh! Hello, sweet girl! I'm your … your Daddy," Ron choked . He looked up at Hermione watching them with a happy tear-streaked face. " Mione, look what we made!"

"Isn't she beautiful?" Hermione choked, reaching out to stoke her baby's soft hair.

"Mione, she has your curls!" Ron exclaimed overjoyed.

Hermione just laughed. "Yes, but they're Weasley red!"

"And your nose, and look at her mouth! She's a miniature Mione with red hair!" Ron was laughing and crying all at once. It was too much…it was ….

"H-How?' he stammered.

Healer Blake spoke. "I can not tell you that, Mr. Weasley. We couldn't find a heartbeat when they first got here … we were sure … but," she trailed off. "It's nothing short of a miracle Mr. Weasley. Your wife and your daughter are both living miracles."

"Does she have a name?" The young nurse asked as she smiled at the joyful family.

Ron's eyes went to Hermione. They'd picked out a boy's name months ago, assuming that with the Weasley genes they were sure to have a boy! "I don't know … Mione?"

Hermione was smiling serenely at the baby. "You said it before Ron. She was our sign … our --"

"Hope." Ron smiled "Hope Weasley."

Hermione nodded, smiling. "And her middle name? For her Godmum?"

Ron nodded and leaned over to softly kiss Hermione. "I love you, Mione. I love love love you.

Hermione nodded, crying. She kissed her fingertip and reached out to place the kiss on Hope's rosebud lips, and then with the same finger, touched Ron's as well. It was a simple gesture, but it made Ron's heart leap. _Everything to live for indeed._

Hermione yawned, and smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

Ron shook his head. "Sleep. You've earned it. We'll be here when you wake up. I promise."

Hermione nodded. "Go on, then. Introduce her to her family." She smiled sleepily and settled onto her pillow. She was asleep within seconds. Ron sat for a minute just watching her, silently thanking heaven above for the miracle in front of him and the one bundled safe in his protective arms.

Finally, he stood and walked out to find the family he knew was waiting.

Ginny was the first to see him walking down the hall with the bundle in his arms. _It can't be … it's impossible._

"H-Harry?" Ginny choked, backing out of his embrace. "Harry, is that--?"

"Arthur, look!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, gesturing down the hallway.

Everyone turned to see Ron walking slowly towards them, smiling serenely at the yellow bundle in his arms. When he reached them he looked up and smiled. "Everyone I have someone I'd like you to meet." He paused and tilted his arms for everyone to see. "This is Hope … Hope Ginerva Weasley."

Harry fell to his knees in a prayer of thanksgiving. Ginny moved forward. Awed, she reached out ot stroke a red curl.

"Hope Gin-Ginerva?" Ginny asked, her voice thick with emotion.

Ron smiled affectionately at his baby sister. "For her Godmum." He gently lay Hope in her arms, and smiled at the pair of them. Taking a step towards Harry, he reached down and pulled him up into a fierce embrace. Harry hugged him back, tears staining his tired facea. "M-Mione?" he choked, a bit of fear still in his voice.

"She's fine. She's going to be fine. "

Sighs of relief echoed all around. Harry approached Ginny to peak at the baby. Ron nodded to his sister and she carefully placed Hope into Harry's waiting arms. Harry looked down at her in awe and fitted her close to his heart, a place she already seemed to own.

"Ronnie, how?" George asked as Harry passed the baby to Molly. Ron shook his head.

"They don't know. The healer said they both should have …" He couldn't say the words. "She said it was a miracle."

"It was love," Harry said quietly as Molly passed Hope to Anne Granger. All eyes turned to look at him. "Love saved Hermione and Hope tonight. I'm sure of it."

Ron nodded and smiled at Harry. For a moment they locked gazes as the enormity of what had happened tonight sunk in. They embraced again, breaking apart to watch the Weasleys pass Hope to each waiting family member's arms.

Fleur was looking down at her niece in wonder. "Ello, 'Ope. 'Tis a beautiful name, Ron. How did you pick it?"

Ron cleared his throat. "We picked out a boy's name months ago. We assumed it would be a boy. But, well, it is a bit of a story."

"Go on then," prompted Tonks. "We'd love to hear."

"Months ago, after a lead on the cup panned out and we found it, we were sitting by the fire in the middle of God forsaken nowhere. We were cold and wet and hungry. We had no idea what to do next or how to destroy the cup. Even though we had succeeded in finding the cup, Hermione had almost…well, getting the cup hadn't been easy. Everything just seemed so huge … there was this shooting star and Mione, my logical Mione, insited we make a wish. Harry and I just scoffed, but she stomped her foot, and …."

He sighed, and looked up at the perplexed faces. "I asked for a reason to hope. A reason to go on. We were all so ready to quit, so discouraged. We needed hope, so that is what I wished for."

"Hermione was scared to death when she found out she was pregnant. She was sure she'd ruined our lives, disappointed everyone. But, I wasn't. I should have been scared and worried, but inside I knew."

"Knew what, dear?" Molly asked, a knowing smile on her face.

"I knew it was completely unplanned and horrible timing. I knew we were young and unemployed and unmarried, but I KNEW. That baby was our sign…OUR HOPE. She was our reason to keep fighting, and win. Hope.

He looked at his mum and dad , smiling at him proudly. His heart felt like it was going to burst. Was it really possible to be this happy?

"Hope." Harry repeated, as he once again held his Goddaughter. "It's perfect. Absolutely perfect."

Ginny laid her head on Harry's shoulder as they both gazed down at Hope in quiet wonder. Ron reached out a finger that Hope caught in tight grasp. They simply stayed that way, looking down at Hope, ready for their future at last.

Unbeknownst to everyone else, four people stood watching the events unfold. Lily Potter held tight to her husband's arm as she looked at the scene before her. "He'll be alright now, James. He has his family. He's going to be alright."

James Potter nodded and smiled at his wife. "I'm so proud of him, Lily. So proud!"

A man with long black hair and a once again handsome face laid a hand on the shoulder of an older wizard with silver hair. "Well, you were right, Albus. You said it was love, and you were right. Love will save us all."

The wizard's blue eyes twinkled. "Indeed, it has Sirius. Indeed it has."

The End


End file.
